


年轻的人们

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 童话停留在最好的句子。
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 18





	年轻的人们

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠：子Dio和小承，只是小甜饼干，什么都没有  
> 很菜，o到没有c，不适请退出

年轻的人们，他们还可以笑笑哭哭，  
还重视感情的飞跃，还喜爱虚幻的假象。

——————————

“我没有喜欢承太郎。”迪奥宣称，他身边围着叽叽喳喳的同学，小孩子的声音尖脆，像许多鸟儿同时啁啾，他们挤成一团，互相戳到的手肘是无处摆放的翅膀。迪奥被闹得有些不高兴，他踮起脚，看到承太郎站在几米开外的走廊，黑发男孩趴在窄窄的护栏上，眼神投向枯燥的教学楼外面。

迪奥把课本塞进课桌，阳光亲吻着桌面，可以看到细小的灰尘迷乱地旋转跳动。“承太郎！”他放大音量喊了一声，盖过了小鸟们的声音，他挥开他们。

“去踢球吧！”迪奥走到黑发男孩面前，他的手勾上对方的肩膀，承太郎比他要矮上一点。一个恰到好处的笑容在迪奥脸上缓缓展开，他的表情看起来热情而温存，小尖刺一样的虎牙在阳光下闪光。

教学楼外围是孩子们都喜欢的草地，带着微微下倾的可爱弧度，往外跑上一段距离再回头，可以看到深色的建筑伫立在绿色之中，像个突兀的阴沉古堡——因为现在是春天，是阳光温柔地亲吻所有人的时候。

承太郎站在草地上，青色的软草在阳光下泛着嫩黄，脚底是泥土稍微塌陷的柔软感觉。他的注意力被草地上跳动的蟋蟀吸引了，它们不大，像小泥点，但承太郎总是能看到它们，隐隐约约的跳跃轨迹和细草的轻微动静就能让他注意到这些小生物。

他想蹲下去看，但一阵突然的气流从他身边刮过。迪奥带着球从他身边跑过，他看起来游刃有余，一个过于成熟的小男孩——他甚至把手抬起到额边，手腕牵动着手，轻轻一挥向承太郎示意。

“来啊，承太郎。”

迪奥的声音夹在温暖的风里吹来，它们并不同一，迪奥的声音总是有着一点让人无以名状的东西在张牙舞爪。承太郎跑上去，迪奥金色的头发在他的视线内晃动，像一个光点。阳光已经够好了，透亮又染着暖黄色，像把金色颜料全都洒到每个人的头顶和肩头，而迪奥在这时被照得几乎融进光里去，只是更亮一些，他的金色头发因为跑动而散乱，皮肤却仍然是冷白。

承太郎离迪奥越来越近，虽然他看不到，但他知道对方的红色眼睛在阳光下会像诡异的红宝石。“如果他的眼睛是蓝色的，那他就是王子了！”同班的女孩子总是这样说，“蓝宝石才是王子的眼睛，红宝石应该在剑上。*”但迪奥确实完美得过分，不论是成绩、样貌还是社交，没有人讨厌他，他似乎天生就知道如何和每一种人相处。

承太郎并不讨厌迪奥，甚至有点被迪奥吸引，他并不太在意对方眼睛是红色还是蓝色。他总是很好奇，对勾起他好奇心的东西，他总会有点喜欢，就像航船。

在承太郎跑过作为谜语本身的迪奥身边时，他摔了一跤，在想着这些乱七八糟的事情的时候他没注意看地面，不清楚什么绊倒了他，总不是树根或石块，或许是凸起的土块。他扑在地上，惯性和坡度让他往下滚了几圈，耳边全是扑簌簌的气流声，迪奥的声音听起来很远，于是自己的名字也模模糊糊。

迪奥不着痕迹地把脚尖挪回原位，朝着承太郎跑去。承太郎已经坐了起来，屈着膝盖，手撑在身边。他的白衬衫粘了泥，春天湿润的泥土，混着断草和灌木的小圆叶片，他的头发晃得乱糟糟的，向各个方向支棱着，鬓角也挂着绿色的植物。他身边不远处惊起了一些朴素的黄白蝴蝶。

“你还好吗？”迪奥屈膝弯腰，坐着的承太郎仰头看他，黑发男孩的眉头拧在一起，嘴瘪着，蓝绿色的眼睛像月下的海，不着声色地漾着水纹。这一跤给承太郎带来了不少擦伤，他朝迪奥嘟囔一声“没事”之后就试着站起来，第一次尝试没有成功，他又坐回了地上，闷闷不乐地盯着自己的膝盖。

现在天气已经很暖和，他们都穿着短裤，摔跤的时候膝盖就总是难以幸免。毛茸茸黑色脑袋的主人又细又长的腿弯着，圆润漂亮的膝盖上是红色的擦伤，血缓慢地钻出来，一颗颗细小的血珠，在光滑白净的皮肤上很显眼。

迪奥叹了口气，一副大人的样子，“真不小心啊，承太郎。”他蹲下来，伸出手，白皙的手指拂去黑发男孩身上和发间的草叶。红瞳王子的眼神聚焦在对方的膝盖上，他看着那一小块擦伤的皮肤，一个怪异的想法轻轻落在脑海深处，然后倏地像在春天一样曼生枝叶，占据了他的思想。

他的手虚虚握住男孩的脚踝，轻柔地亲吻了男孩圆润的膝盖，血珠抹平在他嘴唇上，一层和眼睛相称的艳红。迪奥没有舔掉唇上的血液，而是恶作剧般用舌尖掠过伤口。他抬起头，“承太郎，你的脸也擦伤了吗，好红啊。”他收回手，一副思考的样子。

“你在干什么？”承太郎看起来有点生气，配着他乱糟糟的头发，像一只竖起刺的刺猬。迪奥的舌尖是温热的，碰到伤口理所当然很疼，但轻柔的触碰又带出少许的痒意，他看着迪奥上扬的眼角，觉得很像狮子。

“在表白。”迪奥突然凑近，几乎碰到承太郎的脸，他的笑容好似真诚，“我想了想，我确实喜欢承太郎。”

“你的脚扭伤了？”迪奥看着承太郎一言不发地红着耳根站起来，对方摇摇晃晃地站立起来时头发蹭过他的脸颊。他也跟着站起来，有小虫从他脚边蹦跳着跑开，钻进塌扁的草叶里。

承太郎点点头，他的影子在阳光下一晃一晃的。他有点晕晕的，感觉自己的头发吸收了太多的热量，暖融融到了一种让人躁动的程度，他一瘸一拐地试图走开，但脚踝处的酸胀和疼痛让他又站住了。

“我来背你去医务室吧，”迪奥提议，“除非你真的不喜欢我？”

迪奥踩着软草，背着承太郎往医务室走去。他的小臂抵着对方的腿弯，腿弯处的皮肤总是温热，偏高的温度，他的手臂皮肤紧贴着那处，逐渐变红，不知道是被蹭的还是被热度捂的。黑发男孩细长的小腿在他两侧晃荡。阳光还是很暖，承太郎帮迪奥挡了背上的阳光，但他本身的热量仍然让迪奥感到背部热腾腾的。

头发被拨弄的细微触感传来，迪奥眼睛的余光看到承太郎的手肘在自己脸旁动着，“有什么东西掉到我头上了？”

承太郎只是把手指埋进迪奥的金发里，它们被太阳晒得暖融融的，颜色浅淡，如果再深一点就是小麦的金色了，春季末尾夏季初始的麦浪。他饶有兴趣地把发丝撩起，留一缕在掌间，观察它们合在一起和分散开时的颜色，每一根又是怎样的。“有蝴蝶、蜻蜓、瓢虫，还有白色小花和——”

迪奥从鼻子里哼了一声，“我头上是花园吗？还有什么？”

一个吻。但是承太郎不会说的。

“迪奥，你怎么还在这里？”

迪奥躺在草坪上，手上把玩着一支带了几片叶子的灌木枝条，他抬眼，微卷的黑发毛茸茸的，就在他额头上方。迪奥勾了勾嘴角，自然地抬手揉了揉承太郎的脑袋，“我总是在这里。”他又把目光移回暗下来的天空，像退潮一样，星星浮出水面，显露出来。

“天已经黑了。”承太郎的声音又响了起来，“你不回家吗？”他刚刚安静的时候能听见夏日的吵闹，四周不知名的虫子发出持续而拖沓的鸣叫，和偶尔风鼓起的树叶声一起，标准的夏夜。

他看到迪奥的脸色在听到“回家”这个词的时候有一瞬间的不自然，像是愤怒，完美的玉石裂了缝。但是迪奥很快把它合上了，用力摁在一起，看起来又是完整无瑕的了，“不，没什么好回的。”他把小木枝用力扔出去，把它抛进黑暗里，它落地的声音被草吞没。

迪奥拍了拍身边的草地，“如果你也不走，就来一起躺一下吧。”

他看着承太郎把书包放下，先坐下，然后伸直双腿，把自己舒展开，像一只充满防备的刺猬在安全的地方肯露出自己柔软的腹部。承太郎把背靠上软草坪。两个人并排躺着，他们都长高了一点，小孩子总是长得很快。

“不会觉得草扎脖子吗？”承太郎安静了好一阵之后开口，听着有困意。夏季总是这样，躺下，背部靠着柔软的东西，耳边有催眠似的持续噪音，而空气也沉沉像被子一样压在身上，让人很容易想要睡觉。

迪奥伸手把承太郎脖子旁的草揪掉一缕，“我在想事情，所以感觉不到。”

“是什么？”

迪奥偏过头去看承太郎，对方正在对着天空缓慢地眨眼，仿佛在模仿哪一颗星星闪烁的节奏。他把思维从那块黑且浓稠粘腻的记忆里拉出来，他不需要谈论这个，“很多事情，比如幸福是什么，喜欢是什么。”

“你弄清楚了吗？”

“还没有。”迪奥坐起来，又朝着承太郎倾下身去，用自己的鼻尖碰了碰混血儿挺翘的鼻子，红宝石一样的眼睛在这时也璀璨。他挪动自己的位置，最后把脑袋埋在承太郎的肚子上。

少年的肚子是柔软的，最后一根肋骨的陡坡下方，平坦而柔软的平原，温热，随着紧张会紧绷。他感到对方的手轻轻碰到自己的头发，“我会弄清楚的，但现在就这样。”他说。

月光往迪奥头发镀了一层银光，一只金色的小刺猬趴在另一只黑色小刺猬的肚子上，他们最柔软的地方在这一刻暂时交给了对方，不论真心假意，不论他们自己清不清楚。

“有时候你能看到金毛刺猬和小黑刺猬，在青色的软草上。”童话书写到这里就会结束。

**Author's Note:**

> *歌德《浮士德》  
> *王尔德的《快乐王子》，眼睛是蓝宝石，剑柄是红宝石


End file.
